Crash Course to Antioch Laws
Introduction/Clarification Something to keep in mind is that there are two sets of standards that have to be met. There are the [[The Codex of Fourth Law|'game rules' (Codex of Fourth Law)]], which dictate how the game works in terms of combat and equipment standards/safety, and then the Empire Standards (outlined below) that must be met by Verditians. There is much overlap because we've designed the game rules to reflect our policies. The idea behind the split is to accommodate a potential for non-Verditians to play with our game-rules. Armor Uniform Standards Armor is classified in two ways: Japanese and European (or non-Japanese) armor. * European armor kits are the only armor that can utilize natural steel as a final finish. * Japanese armor-kits must be black. But are the only armors granted exceptions to otherwise disallowed practices in order to both promote their use and establish additional benefits to warriors who traverse the rank trials. * M'etal '''Armors cannot mix and match. '''Either' your armor is black or it is natural steel. ** The only exception to this rule is in regards to a chainmail shirt. European armor kits may utilize a natural steel chain shirt while utilizing black-colored limbs/helms/etc. Leather Armor Standards What’s allowed: # All leather must be black and not feature any color other than black. #* Leather armor may be trimmed in Red if the user is a Knight, Champion, or Warlord. #* Leather armor may be trimmed in Blue if the user is a Champion or Warlord. #* Leather armor may be trimmed in gold/yellow if the user is a Warlord. # Leather Armor must be constructed from a hide/side/bend that is 12-14 ounces thick. #* Helms however, specially in the case of purchased ones, may be constructed from 12 ounce material. # Leather armor can only be used on your head, arms, neck, and legs. #* No leather armor may be utilized as torso armor #** This includes armor that would be classified as leather-tier. What’s banned: # ANY Leather chest/back/torso armor. Including leather-tier armor. ## Brigandine armor is considered leather-tier and therefore is not allowed on the chest. ### Kikko armor however has specific exemptions as an auxiliary armor in gusoku (Samurai armor kits). ## This does not stop you from using leather lining, strapping, or edges dagorhir_bracers_2.jpg|Black leather bracers 61iBMLeIGrL._UL1000_.jpg|Black leather spaulders if-101032-2.jpg|Black leather greaves Plate Armor Standards What’s allowed: # Metal armor can only be constructed from Steel Alloys and Titanium Alloys. ## Brass, Bronze, Copper, Gold, and Aluminum may be used for decoration upon steel armor, but never as the main armor material. # Metal armor must have a minimal thickness of 1.2mm ## Certain auxiliary pieces of armor may be as low as 0.9mm. ### Auxiliary pieces mean armor that is not the main defense. #### For example, armor that lays underneath free hanging armor pieces as a back-up protection. #### Additionally, certain armor items are always considered auxiliary armor. # Only members with a gold Antioch symbol may trim their armor in brass/copper. ## This policy is only for natural steel European armor. # Black metal armor can only be trimmed in a member’s rank seal. ## (Red for Knights, Blue for Champions, Yellow for Warlords) ## Vanguards may use green colored lacing on specific items under the samurai armor exceptions. What’s banned: # Metal armor thinner than 1.2mm. Chain Armor Standards What’s allowed: # Verdite only allows Steel Alloys and Titanium Alloys in chainmail construction. # Chainmail is classified in two ways: High-Quality and Low-Quality ## Low-Quality chainmail is armor constructed out of galvanized fencing wire or other low strength materials that hold a KSI strength less than 110. (chances are, if you find it locally in commercial stores, it'll probably be low quality). It must conform to the following standards: ### 16swg (1.6mm) wire minimal ### 16swg rings can have no larger ID than 5/16" ### All larger wires can have no larger ID than 3/8" ## High-Quality chainmail is armor constructed out of high-carbon/tempered steel, tempered stainless, or strong grades of titanium. It must conform to the following standards: ### 18swg wire minimal ### 18swg high-quality wire can have no larger ID than 5/16” ### 16swg high-quality wire can have no larger ID than 3/8” ### When invoking the thinner wire allowances of high-grade, it is considered best practice to consult an administrative command member. # Scale armor is allowed, but subject to research and rejection. (scales have to follow the plate armor standards) # Chain armor for Japanese-kits must be black. European armor kits may utilize natural steel as a final finish. What’s banned: # Ringmail armor. # Non- Iron, Steel, or Titanium alloys used as a main armor component. (Such as brass, copper, etc.) # Ring mesh armor (often referred to as sharkmail). See also: A Verditian's Guide to Chainmail '' '''Equipment Standards' What’s banned: # Flails # Back-shields and other body-shields worn with the purpose of being ‘armor’ ## This does not stop you from carrying your shield with a strap # Coreless Shields (Shields that do not have a wooden core) # Any weapon that does not have a black cover and black finishing tape. ## Exceptions to this are Kelm-Class weaponry and personal tsuka-ito schemes Frowned upon: # While not explicitly banned, "omni-weapons" are considered to be highly unrealistic and representative of everything the empire dislikes about most foam-fighting games. Garb Standards # Garb must resemble one of the garb pathways from the Law and Concept. # A Verdish tabard is always worn over garb when in combat or representing your chapter, unless the member has earned a tabard alternative. What’s allowed: # Black garb only. ## Black means: NOT Pink, Red, Orange, Yellow, Brown, Green, Blue, Purple, White, Gray, or any other color you can think of that isn’t black. ### Rule of thumb, if it isn’t all black. You can’t wear it! #### For example: this means you can’t have a purple (or any non-black color) trim on your black tunic.) # Penvaren members may wear a white tunic/shirt/kimono. # Fourth Guardian Marshals are the ONLY members allowed to wear all red garb. # The Verditian Lord and tier-2 command staff are the only members allowed to have their garb’s interior feature their rank seal. # The Verditian Lord is the only member allowed to have gold dragons on his garb. # The Verditian Lord is the only member allowed to have a vine-crested Antioch symbol on his garb. # Generals are the only members allowed to decorate their garb with two gold phoenixes. # Inquisitors are the only members allowed to decorate their garb with two gold tigers. What’s banned: # Open faced clothing. (Capes, vests, dusters, coats, etc.) Unless you are a command staff member. # Garb that can fully unbutton in the front. Unless you are a command staff member. # Gold colored buttons/rivets/grommets. Unless you are a command staff member with a Gold Antioch symbol. # An Antioch symbol on your back. Unless you are a command staff member. # Decorating your garb with symbols/paintings/depictions other than the standard Verdish symbol. # No garb can imitate the special garb given to command staff or feature rank seals that the wearer has yet to achieve. Or feature a seal that imitates a rank seal. ## Trimming your garb in a black satin or other solid black fabrics is permitted. # Wearing non-Verdish garb while socializing at a Dagorhir event. (Even auxiliary members) # Wearing an Antioch symbol variant you haven’t earned (Gold, blue, crested, etc.) Exceptions Some specialty cases allow for violation of basic standards. # Samurai Armor Exceptions # Auxiliary Exceptions